ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Gomora
is a Kaiju in Ultraman Geed. This monster is a combination of Red King and Gomora. Subtitle: Stats * Height: 57 m * Weight: 59,000 t * Origin: TBA History Ultraman Geed Skull Gomora first appeared as he rampaged in Hoshiyama where Riku Asakura and Pega were living in. When the monster eyed Riku with his boss, he destroyed the building the two lived in with one mighty stomp. Afterwards, he kept rampaging on throughout the whole day, forcing the entire population to evacuate and leaving a path of destruction behind him, as he made his way west towards Kadono. As night fell, the monster appeared at his destination and then disappeared shortly afterwards. It was soon revealed that Kei Fukuide used a Geed Riser and two Kaiju Capsules containing the monsters Gomora and Red King to transform into Skull Gomora as he transformed to wreak havoc in Hoshiyama again once his capsules thawed out. As he set his sights on a fleeing crowd of people, a girl began to glow gold within his sight, but he was later confronted by Ultraman Geed. During their fight, despite the fact that Geed held his ground, Skull Gomora gained the upper hand in their conflict and the status remained the same when they took their fight to a large artificial lake within the city. The fight went on for quite a while, then Geed's Color Timer began to flash after Skull Gomora unleashed his Skull Oscillatory Wave on him at point blank range, knocking him down for quite a while. Skull Gomora then turned his attention towards the citizens of the city again, but before he could attack them, Geed recovered and blocked the monster's path once more. Skull Gomora decided to end the fight with his Skull Oscillatory Wave, but Geed stood his ground and gathered enough energy to fire the Wrecking Burst at the monster, destroying him. That wasn't the last of Skull Gomora, however. After Kei killed Dada for his failure in capturing his target, Kei used his Kaiju Capsules and Geed Riser to transform into Skull Gomora once again at night and rampaged throughout the city again the next day and once again, Riku transformed into Geed to stop him. Due to some experience from the last time they fought, Geed had a lot more experience under his belt and actually gained the upper hand on the fusion monster by dodging his attacks precisely and attacked with poise. Soon afterwards, Skull Gomora channeled some energy into his foot and stomped it onto the ground, summoning flaming hot rocks that rushed toward the Ultra, only for him to summon his Geed Barrier to protect himself from the attack. However, this left the Ultra wide open for Skull Gomora to head-butt him so hard, he was sent flying and crushed a building upon landing and once again, the fused kaiju resumed his rampage without finishing off the Ultra. And once again, Geed got back up after his motivation to protect his friends kicked in and interfered with the kaiju's rampage once more. The Ultra stood his ground against Skull Gomora and tried to push him away as he kept on going and only stopped when the kaiju bit him on the shoulder. Once he had him on a hold, Skull Gomora attempted to finish off Geed with a super-charged fire breathing attack, but the Ultra kept hanging in there and charged up his Wrecking Burst. The battle finally ended when Geed used his strength to push his face up when the kaiju finally launched his attack and then Geed laid down on the ground and fired his Wrecking Burst at Skull Gomora, destroying him for good this time. As Kei kept Skull Gomora's Kaiju Capsules, which began to overheat, Riku obtained the Ultra Capsule for Ultraman Leo from one of his friends, who revealed to be a very special one. Trivia *Paralleling Orb and Geed's similarity in their usage of past Ultras' powers, the similarities of Skull Gomora's components are as follows: **Both are subterranean monsters that made their debut on Ultraman. **They both resided on islands (Tatara Island and Johnson Island respectively). **Both were proposed to be revived by Geronimon, but were ultimately scrapped and changed to Dorako and Telesdon. **They made their returning appearance in Ultraman 80 as later generations, in Ultraman Max as their gigantic selves and Ultraman Mebius as Yapool's associates. **They are the only monsters whose EX forms in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth were given suits and are the only EX monsters to reprise their roles in the Heisei Era Ultra Series. **They are used by Reionics protagonists; Rei, Io Mikura, Kanegon and Ai Asama. **Their variations' powers are frequently channeled by collectible-themed Ultras; Ultraman Victory utilizes EX Red King Knuckle and Ultraman X utilizes Gomora Armor. Transformation After scanning both capsules, Kei presses the trigger of the Geed Riser and the transformation process begins. Ultraman Belial appears, then Gomora and Red King appear briefly before Belial seemingly inhales them, morphing into and creating Skull Gomora. videotogif_2017.06.17_23.26.37.gif Powers and Weapons * : Based on Red King from ULTRA MONSTERS arcade game, Skull Gomora can summon a boulder from the ground to throw towards the enemy. This is part of the normal techniques of Fusion Fight!. * : A burst of powerful energy released from Skull Gomora's horns. ** : A seemingly more powerful version of Skull Oscillatory Wave. *Fireballs: Skull Gomora charges up energy and stomps the ground, releasing multiple fireballs. *Flame Radiation: A breath of flames from the mouth. *Brute Strength: As both of its components are made up of naturally strong Kaiju, Skull Gomora inherits their brute strength and can easily match Geed Primitive. *Tail Whip: In a fashion to Gomora's Mega-Ton Tail, Skull Gomora can batter its enemies. Weakness Skull Gomora can only remain active until the component Kaiju Capsules overheat as a result of either prolonged use or being defeated in battle. They would need to be cooled down before they can be used again. Screenshot_20170708-102650.jpg|Skull Oscillatory Wave SkullGomoraFireballs.jpg|Fireballs SkullGomoraFlamethrower.jpg|Flame Radiation Skull_Gomora_Rock_Throwing.png|Rock Throwing Skull_Cho_Shindo_Ha.jpg|Skull Super Oscillatory Wave Gallery Ultraman Geed UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 001.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 002.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 003.jpg RikuandSkullGomoraGeedTrailer.PNG SkullGomoraRampageGeedTrailer.PNG UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 004.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 005.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 006.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 007.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 008.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 009.jpg Screenshot_20170708-102439.jpg Screenshot_20170708-173644.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 010.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 011.jpg Screenshot_20170708-103148.jpg UG-Skull Gomora Screenshot 012.jpg SkullGomoraRise.PNG Screenshot_20170630-134311.png SkullGomoraSideShotGeedTrailer.PNG GeedVSSkullGomora.jpg Screenshot_20170622-204732.jpg Screenshot_20170704-024058.png SkullGomoraDefeatedAgain.png Miscellaneous 18671303 1663410630353459 5207962863790705554 n.jpg 18740401 1663410560353466 1838033414982998955 n.jpg 20170527_224413.jpg 20170527_230844.jpg Skullgomora.png GeedMags8.jpg GeedMag9.jpg 20170628_100907.jpg C1-055.png PR-004.png C1-005.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Belial Fusion Beasts Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Kaiju Category:Gomora Category:Red King Category:Dinosaurs Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:Articles still under construction